


Piano B

by AThousandSuns1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Corny, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Minor Violence, Song: Work Song (Hozier)
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AThousandSuns1/pseuds/AThousandSuns1
Summary: Lauren e Lucy fanno una chiacchierata che rimandavano da tempo.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: FemSlash FanWeek 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non so cosa ho scritto e se si capisce qualcosa, sul serio, e non so se vale la pena pubblicare una roba così acerba, ma non scrivo femslash da tanto tempo e ci tenevo a farlo per questa occasione.  
> Chiedo perdono.

Lucy l'ha convinta a sciogliere le trecce. Lauren ha sempre odiato i suoi capelli: troppo folti, troppo crespi, troppo lavoro. Troppo  _ tutto _ . Ora però non ha più la scusa dell'esercito, può permettersi di lasciarli liberi, e Lucy lo sa. Lucy adora i capelli di Lauren, e Lauren adora Lucy, quindi i capelli di Lauren sono liberi, ora.

Lucy è l'unica persona che ha il permesso di toccarle le testa e se ne approfitta un po' troppo, ma Lauren non può dire di no a quelle dita delicate, a quel tocco leggero. Lucy la tiene abbracciata, il petto contro la schiena di Lauren si muove appena su e giù, e le accarezza i capelli e Lauren tiene gli occhi chiusi, le labbra curve all'insù in un sorriso che Lucy non può vedere.

«Avevo un piano» sussurra Lauren.

«Ah, sì?»

«Ce l'ho avuto per vent'anni. Tornare a New Orleans, regolare i conti con il passato, sparire di nuovo.»

La mano di Lucy si ferma. «È questo che vuoi? Andar via?»

«Credevo che ci fossero solo lutto e dolore nel mio passato, ma mi sbagliavo. Tutto qui.»

Lucy trattiene il respiro per qualche istante, il petto non si muove più. «Ma se non vuoi stare qui lo capisco, potremmo-»

«Un posto vale l'altro, per me, ma il tuo lavoro è qui.»

«Posso fare la giornalista ovunque. LA, New York, Washington, o magari qualche posto più piccolo. Basta ci sia della politica e ci sarà la corruzione.»

Lauren sfugge al suo abbraccio, lesi siede di fronte e prende le mani di Lucy tra le sue. «Tu ami New Orleans. Ami la musica, il  _ Mardi gras _ , il sudiciume giù al porto. Ami ogni mattone di questo posto, anche quelli che non sanno cosa farsene, di quell'amore.»

Lucy apre la bocca, ma non fiata. Arrossisce, però, e come al solito le guance s'imporporano.

«Non dirlo.»

Vietarle di far qualcosa è il modo migliore di spingerla a farla. 

«Amo di più te.»

«Non sai le porcate che ho fatto.» Lauren tiene alto il mento mentre parla. «Non me le hai mai chieste.»

«Puoi dirmele, se vuoi, ma non devi. Vent'anni passati a credere che fossi morta, peggio, che ti avessero uccisa. Ero solo una bambina, e di punto in bianco ho perso la mia migliore amica. Ti hanno strappata via da me.» Lucy traccia con il pollice piccoli cerchi sulla mano di Lauren. «Tu sei la ragione per cui faccio il mio lavoro. Credi m'importi qualcosa di ciò che hai fatto? Nessuno ti ha dato la giustizia che meritavi, così te la sei presa.»

«Ho solo ammazzato un po' di gente per prendermela. Dubito che i miei genitori sarebbero contenti di ciò che ho fatto in nome loro.»

Lucy si porta le mani di Lauren in grembo. «Sarebbero felici di saperti viva, come io lo sono di averti accanto a me.»

Una ciocca bionda sfugge dallo chignon di Lucy e solletica le labbra di Lauren, che la scosta con le dita prima di posarle un bacio sulla bocca sottile.

Lucy la stringe un po' di più e posa il mento sulla testa di Lauren. «Promettimi che andrai al gruppo di sostegno. Promettimi che ti darai l'occasione di ricominciare, anche se fa paura. È tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno.»

Lauren annuisce contro la sua spalla.

Ha un piano, uno nuovo. 

Convincere l'amore della sua vita a sposarla.


	2. Aesthetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due edits di Lauren e Lucy.  
> Femslash fanweek giorno due.  
> Prompt: luce /oscurità.

**"Inseguirò la verità, sempre. Qualcuno deve farlo."**

**"Forse dovresti chiederti chi c'è nascosto nell'ombra, che si diverte a guardarci andare a fondo."**


End file.
